


The Doctor Dances

by SophieD



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dancing, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fun, Memories, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Just a little fluff piece with all 4 of my Star Trek OTPs.





	The Doctor Dances

1

  
He sits and watches, sipping his wine. She’s hard to miss, wildly beautiful with bright red hair and ice blue eyes. Tall, graceful, elegant. All words that come to mind as he watches her glide across the room. It looks as if she’s floating, the way her long skirt covers her feet, the fabric swirling over the polished floor. He sighs, it’s not fair, he thinks, that he was cursed with a hopeless inability to dance.  
He drains his glass of liquid courage and makes his way across the room. Gently, he taps on his second officer’s shoulder.  
“May I?”  
“Of course, Sir,” the lieutenant drops her hand and moves away with a slight bow.  
“Jean-Luc,” she purrs, “I’m surprised. I thought you didn’t dance.”  
He blushes. “I don’t. I just couldn’t sit and watch anymore. Beverly, you are so beautiful. Even the thought of Data touching you was too much. I want to feel your body against mine. If that means I have to dance, well, sacrifices must be made.”  
She smiles. “Of course.” She clasps one hand in hers, wraps his other around her waist. Her other hand settles on his shoulder. With a smile, she leans close and whispers in his ear, “shall I lead?”  
“I will follow you anywhere, my dear.”  
She laughs her beautiful laugh. “Just try to follow my feet for now.”  
“Of course,” he smiles at her as she pulls him close and moves him through a basic box step. It’s not long before she has him twirling and spinning across the floor. “You’re very good at this,” he says, his hand caressing circles on the small of her back.  
“Hmmm, well they don’t call me the Dancing Doctor for nothing you know.”  
“What else do they call you?”  
“Hmmm…I suppose you’re just going to have to wait to find out,” she replies, pressing her bosom to his chest.  
“Merde, Beverly,” he mutters as she presses her ruby red lips to his. “Merde.”

2

She traces lazy circles on her lover’s chest.  
“I think I remember you promising me you’d go dancing.”  
Beverly smiles. “Did I?”  
“I was having one of my ‘incidents’”.  
“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Beverly laughs.  
“It’s better than ‘completely out of my mind’”.  
“I don’t know. That has a certain ring to it.”  
Kathryn playfully slaps Beverly’s hip. “Whatever you want to call it, you promised we would go dancing. Did I tell you I was a dancer too? Not like the Dancing Doctor but I was the black swan in “Swan Lake” when I was 14.”  
“Ugh. Don’t call me that. Where did you hear it anyway?”  
“Oh darling,” Kathryn says with a snicker, “you have quite a reputation. How did you get that moniker anyway?”  
Beverly sighs. “I taught dance classes for extra money when I was in medical school. Word got around and all of the interns signed up for the class.”  
“That’s pretty funny actually.”  
“Yeah. They all would start tap dancing in the halls every time I walked by. It’s taken me years to get over that.”  
“Well I think it’s adorable. The Dancing Doctor. My Dancing Doctor.” She punctuates her statement with a kiss, rolling herself onto Beverly. “You’re not opposed to this kind of dancing, are you?” she whispers.

Tom Paris turns from his place at Con as Kathryn sits in her chair. “Oh, by the way, Captain, I got that holodeck program done for you.”  
“Thank you Mr. Paris. Will you let the rest of the senior staff know they’re all invited.”  
Beverly turns from where she’s working at a science station. “What is that?”  
“I’m taking you dancing tonight.”  
Beverly smiles, “I can’t wait.” She has more she wants to say but she decides to wait until they’re in private.

The holodeck is decorated as an old fashioned ballroom. The floor is polished wood. High ceilings and a large chandelier round out the décor. A ‘big band’ consisting of strings, horns and woodwinds plays dance music from a variety of cultures. Seven and The Doctor are already on the floor, tangled together in a lively rhumba. Tom and B’Elanna, along with several other couples are also on the floor with their own versions of something that only slightly resemble a traditional dance. As the music segues to a Strauss waltz, Kathryn takes Beverly’s hand. “May I?”  
“I would love to,” Beverly says with a smile.  
Kathryn pulls her to the floor, her free hand wrapping around Beverly’s waist while Beverly’s hand lies firmly on her hip. Neither woman moves. Beverly looks at Kathryn. Kathryn looks at Beverly. The entire room holds its breath, waiting to know what will happen next. Beverly starts to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I have no idea who’s supposed to lead.”

3

“Why do they call you The Dancing Doctor?”  
“What? Where did you hear that?”  
“Captain Janeway told me. She said ‘you have a reputation’. What does that mean?”  
Beverly sighs. “It’s because I used to dance. I was semi-professional. I had to decide whether or not to pursue that as a career or go to medical school.”  
“You chose medical school? Explain.”  
“I don’t know that I can, Seven. It was just what I felt was right. Dancing made me happy but it’s a short career. The human body can only take so much. In the end, my need to help people was more than my need to perform. I can’t say that I’ve ever regretted that decision.”  
“And that is why you are called The Dancing Doctor? I don’t understand why you do not like that appellation?”  
“Because it distracts people from my accomplishments now. I want to be known as a good doctor, not a doctor who’s known for a certain hobby.”  
“You are known as a great doctor. Why can’t you be a great doctor who dances?”  
Beverly thinks for a few seconds, “You know what? Why not indeed?”  
“Will you show me?”  
“I don’t know about that,” Beverly’s cheeks turn bright red. “It’s been a long time since I danced in front of people.”  
“I am not people.”  
“Ok. But only if you let me teach you too.”  
Seven’s eyes widen. “Borg do not dance.”  
“They do now!”

Beverly goes to the replicator and reproduces two pairs of tap shoes. While Seven examines hers, Beverly slips hers on. “Computer, play something appropriate for Sayumak tam.” As a lively lute and viola piece begins to play, Beverly tests the shoes and the floor and does a few quick stretches. As the tempo of the music picks up, her feet move faster and faster. She shows off all of her best moves before collapsing onto the sofa next to Seven.  
“Wow,” Seven exclaims. “That is a very technical and aerobic. I am impressed.”  
“It’s your turn.” Beverly says, still breathing hard. She stands up and pulls on Seven’s hand.  
“Borg do not dance.”  
“Well, they do now,” Beverly says with a grin. “Resistance is futile.”

4

“I had that dream again.”  
Beverly studies Deanna over the rim of her coffee cup.  
“Which dream?”  
“You know very well ‘which dream’! We were in Ten Forward. We were dancing. You pulled me close. Your hand stroked the bare skin on my back. You whispered in my ear-“  
“I remember!” Beverly says with a smile, her cheeks pinking.  
“Mmm- you know, in my dreams, we never quite get to the good part.”  
“And what exactly is the good part again? The part where you step on my toes? Or the part where you trip me?”  
“Funny. You should be a comedienne instead of The Dancing Doctor.”  
“Nah. I’ll stick to dancing, one condition though.”  
“What would that be?”  
“That you dance with me.”  
“I thought we already established that I can’t dance.”  
Beverly smirks, “it’s not the dancing I’m interested in.”  
Deanna’s eyes narrow. “What exactly are you interested in then?”  
“I want to know how the dream ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sayumak tam allegedly means tap dance in Vulcan


End file.
